Warlock
Warlocks are an evil race of magical beings that hunt, capture and kill witches for power. Warlocks are under demons when it comes to the Hierarchy of Evil and second class citizens in the Underworld. They may be ex-witches who have evolved into beings of pure darkness through dedication to evil in a manner comparable to how good witches and Whitelighters are dedicated to Good. The term is not gender-specific and refers to witches who have gone down the path of evil, rescinding their humanity after committing an irrevocable act of evil – to kill a witch and steal his or her magic and powers. While many warlocks may be former witches, this is not the only way to become one. Warlocks can be born with their dark powers making their magic inherited from their parents. Familiars can also become warlocks after killing their charges. A witch can become a warlock through marriage. In this case, for the union to be completed, each new warlock needs to kill an innocent. Two warlocks can produce a child that will be a warlock upon birth, however a warlock who is born from a warlock and a mortal can renounce his/her evil nature. Some warlocks can display a demonic form much like some upper-level demons. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew magical potions. * Scrying: The ability to scry for lost objects or beings through the use of a scrying crystal and a map. Active Powers * Blinking: The ability to instantly teleport from one location to another by blinking one's eyes. This is a highly common power among warlocks, though not all have it. * Individual Powers: Like witches, warlocks possess powers uniquely their own. However, due to their ability to absorb the powers of other beings, warlocks are seen with a great variety of magical powers. The various sub-species of warlocks are also shown possessing individual powers not displayed by other warlocks species, such as the Dragon Warlock possessing Fire Breathing and The Collectors possessing Knowledge Absorption. It may also be possible for born warlocks to inherit powers from their line similar to witches. Other Powers * Power Absorption: The ability to absorb and gain ownership of the powers of other beings. Warlocks can absorb the powers of good witches by stabbing and killing them with an athame. Though primarily known for stealing powers from good witches, they can also steal from other beings, such as demons. * Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Nearly all warlocks are immortal, though there are a few exceptions. *''This may not apply to all Warlocks''* Appendices : (Book of Shadows text:) Warlocks : Warlocks have one goal: To kill good witches and obtain the witches' powers. They are witches that have chosen to follow the dark path by performing an irrevocable act of evil in killing another witch or by marrying a warlock in a Dark Binding. Most Warlocks have the power to teleport, known as blinking, though some lesser Warlocks are too weak to perform that act. Spells to Defeat a Warlock * The Power of Three Spell: The basic spell for vanquishing a warlock. * Melinda Warren's Warlock Curse * To Kill a Female Warlock Other Spells and Potions * Phoebe Halliwell's Warlock Vanquishing Spell * Eames Vanquishing Spell * Potions: The Charmed Ones created a potion that would blind Warlocks and prevent them from Blinking. Notes and Trivia * According to Prudence Halliwell, there are 19 specific Warlock vanquishing spells in the Book of Shadows. * It was originally believed that warlocks could not be found through scrying. However, it is possible to track warlocks by scrying for the powers they have stolen, as a witch's power technically remains alive even after its user dies. * While some warlocks are so powerful they require vanquishing spells, others can be simply vanquished by potions or strong powers, like Piper Halliwell's molecular combustion power and Beverly Carson's pyrokinetic power. * The word warlock is derived from the old-English "waer logga", which means "oath breaker". The word was used by the Christian church as a derogative way to label Pagans. This origin could also be linked to Charmed definition, since warlocks have acted against The Wiccan Rede, which could be considered an oath. * Although warlocks are said not to bleed, this was not the case with certain warlocks, such as Jeremy Burns and the Familiar Hunter. Presumably half-warlocks will be able to bleed due to their human side. * Although warlocks are second class citizens in the Underworld, some of them seems to possess connections to high members of the Demonic Hierarchy, like in the case of Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster. Also, in the alternate reality of future Bacarra where Cole Turner became the ruler of the underworld, the class system changed under his rulership. Warlocks and demons were united as equals, giving evil one of its greatest triumphs in decades. * It was once mentioned by Cole and Leo Wyatt that there was a law against warlocks stealing the powers of demons. It is considered treason and punishable by death. Category:BLESSED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Warlocks Category:Evil Beings Category:Magical Beings Category:Characters Category:Species